


Bravery is Bullshit

by orange_crushx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Drug Use, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie is a pickpocket, Eddie knows italian and richie loves it, Everyone is Alive Except Georgie Denbrough, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Human Pennywise (IT), M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, The Losers Club Have Powers (IT), The losers are all delinquents, Time Skips, eddie is an angry boy, okay that's enough tags, there are multiple chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_crushx/pseuds/orange_crushx
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak was living a perfect life until his whole world shifted when his father died. He ends up moving to Brooklyn, New York  and his mother becomes too much for him to handle.  He began pickpocketing ever since and is good at it until he has saved enough money to run away from home. That's when he meets Mr. Gray and is offered a place to stay at his home as long as he goes through with an experiment. Eddie ends up getting powers through this experiment and meets the others who have also gained powers through Mr. Gray's experiments. They all seem to get along.. well except for the annoying one with the glasses. They will never get along, or so Eddie thought?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Bravery is Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just to let you know that anything that is italicized is meant to be in Italian, I just didn't want to Google Translate and have it not make any sense since i dont know italian like that and didn't want to offend! 
> 
> Hope you like the story, thank you!!

  
Eddie Kaspbrak had a wonderful life, the perfect loving parents, the perfect life, and great health all while living in one of the most beautiful cities in the whole world (according to him) Florence, Italy. This was his home, what more could he ask for? Until at the age of 10, everything changed.

  
Eddie adored his father, Frank Kaspbrak. Frank and Eddie were two peas in a pod. Like father, like son. Frank didn’t push Eddie to do anything he didn’t want to do; however, encouraged him to always do what he feared most. Eddie would always wonder why? Why would he ever want to do anything that obviously scared the living hell out of him? His father’s response was always simple and short. Frank would kneel down towards Eddie and cupped his face speaking in Italian the only language his son had known at the time, “ _Because you’re brave Eds, braver than anyone I will ever know. That’s why.”_ From that point on, Eddie did everything to prove that his dad was right. That he was brave. Whether it was trying a new sport out or talking to people in his classes. Eddie wasn’t the most outgoing growing up but he wanted to at least try, for his dad. He would never want to upset him or prove him wrong. He was extremely close to him more than he ever was when it came to his mother, Sonia. 

Sonia was too worrisome although she meant well, Eddie knew that after finding an old photo album while playing in the basement with his parents holding onto a baby that had a label under it that said “Erica”. That’s when he found out that before he was born he had a sister. He hesitated asking for a couple of days until he finally rushed up to his father and asked what had happened to Erica? He watched his father take in a deep breath, hesitating on how to phrase what he was going to say to his son who was barely 9 at the time. Eddie listened patiently and begun to understand somewhat that she couldn’t breathe on her own due to some complications in the pregnancy and had moved onto Heaven. Eddie took sympathy on his mother and tried his best to make her happy whenever he could even if it meant allowing her to be overbearing. 

One day, Eddie had come home from school excited to show his father the new comic book a friend had gotten him; he bursted through the doors and caught glimpse of his father kneading dough in the kitchen probably beginning to make pasta for dinner it was one of Eddie's favorite dishes.

 _“Woah there Eds, why do you have to go so fast? No one is chasing you._ ”, Frank laughed as he looked over at his son gasping for breath because he chose to run all the way home, he was exhausted. Frank shook his head at his kid and grabbed him a glass of water. Eddie chugged the water instantly and tried to breathe properly finally facing his father who was smiling down at the boy, waiting for him to give a reason on why he came in through the door like that.

 _“I’m sorry papa. I got a bit excited because I wanted to show you this!!”,_ Eddie held up his comic book with a huge goofy grin on his face. His father took the comic book in his hands and flipped through the pages.

 _“Hm Batman?… wow I haven’t read any of these since I was about your age but Eddie this is in English, son_ ”, Frank reassured his son who was now twiddling his fingers and looking down at his feet.

_“I know… I was wondering if you could teach me.”_

Frank ruffled the kid’s hair and handed the comic book back to him _, “Of course. It’ll be our new thing. Just you and me. Don’t tell your mother though she isn’t too crazy about the idea of you reading about violence. You know how she gets.”  
_

Eddie nodded frantically being well aware on how his mother can be a bit overdramati _c, “I won’t tell her I promise.”_

 _  
“Okay kid and when you are able to read this whole thing aloud by yourself. Then I’ll buy you as many as you want. How does that sound?”  
_, Frank began kneading the dough again and gave a soft smile at his son who was grinning from ear to ear and clutching his new comic book. He ran to his room and changed out of his uniform to something more comfortable so he could help make dinner. Then that’s when everything changed. A deafening screech was heard all around the house, Eddie ran out his room and saw his father collapsed on the floor unconscious next to a small pool of blood. He froze. He didn’t know what to do. Is he dying? Oh my god no no no no this can’t be happening he can’t die. No…

 _“OH MY GOD! EDDIE CALL 118 NOW!_ ”, his mother yelled which shook Eddie out of his minor panic attack he was facing. He called the emergency number and told them everything. A couple moments later a group of people came and took his father into the ambulance. Sonia barged in the ambulance and gripped Eddie’s hand to follow behind. There was so much happening all at once. His mom was bawling, the sirens were blaring throughout the whole ambulance, machines beeping, and paramedics all rushing to his father’s side. Who was silent. The only thing that was silent within his reach. His dad was never quiet. He was always talking about everything and anything that he wanted to. But not now… now he was silent. It was all too much. Eddie couldn’t take it anymore He began to cover his ears trying to drown it out and began hyperventilating when he couldn’t drown out the noise. _“Why isn’t it stopping AGH!_ ”, Eddie yelled.

 _“Papa! PAPA! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME PLEASEE!”_ , Eddie was being held back from his mother as he tried to bolt out of his seat to be next to his father’s body. Eddie began crying uncontrollably causing his hole face to ache. His body began to hurt and his throat was running dry from all the loud sobs he was making. Please lord please don’t take my father away, Eddie prayed in his mind.

__________________________________________________________

A couple days have passed until he was able to see his father again. Nobody wanted to tell him what was going on with him but Eddie knew. His father was dying. Soon. And there was nothing he could do about it. Eddie was confused by all the feelings he was having. It didn’t help that his mother had changed drastically and had done a whole 180. He couldn’t even recognize her by the way she acted, yeah she was cautious at times and was overbearing but who’s mother isn’t? No she was overbearing x 1000% now and Eddie was quickly getting tired of it.

 _“Eddie, take your vitamins. You don’t want to end up in the hospital like your father, correct?”_ , Sonia slammed the vitamins on the table where Eddie sat causing him to flinch from the loud slam. He rolled his eyes and lazily took the vitamins with some water.

_"You realize, I’m doing this for you Eddie Bear. I don’t want you to get sick and leave me too.”_

_“I guess… look ma can I go see dad today?”,_ , Eddie hesitated looking up at him mom who looked defeated and suddenly unwell. She wasn’t as bright anymore, she now carried a constant worrisome look on her face. It was troubling and Eddie strongly disliked it but this was just as hard for her as it is for him. Maybe she’ll go back to normal with some time. 

  
_“Okay.. let me grab a few things and then we can go.”_ , Sonia gave a forced smile and went to her room to collect her keys. 

  
Eddie walked out the door and waited patiently for his mother to come out so they could leave quickly. He needed to talk to his father one last time. 

_____________________________________________________

  
Eddie stood by the door that led to his father’s hospital room. He could peep through the window and could see that his father was awake but clearly still in pain and hooked to so many machines. It was scary to see that his dad was in a state like this. He— he couldn’t understand it. They were fine a couple days ago. They were playing chess together, cooking pasta together, playing tennis terribly together. He taught him how to play piano and how to be himself and he— 

Eddie shakily breathed in deeply and out and opened the door to his father’s room. Frank looked over at the boy and tried his best to smile for his son. 

  
_“Eds! Look at you, have you grown since the last time I saw you._ ”, Frank turned to him placing his hand on his chin pretending to be deep in thought. Eddie chuckled as he felt tears come to his eyes because it pained him to see his lively, charismatic, goofy father sit there bed ridden and looking exhausted. He noticed his sunken dark brown eyes and dark bags surrounding them, his dark brown wavy hair was not as slicked down as he usually gelled it but still looked fairly neat in the conditions he was in.

 _“Eddie come here, no no don’t cry. It’ll all be okay I promise…”_ , Frank pulled Eddie in for a hug and held his son tight, hearing him try to hear his sobs. Frank let a tear shed and quickly wiped it off, he had to be strong for Eddie. 

_“I don’t want to lose you papa, I don’t want you to go! This is so unfair its- its bullshit!”_ , Eddie was starting to raise his voice and throwing his arms around frantically.

  
Frank grabbed his son’s arms to stop him from panicking, _“I am not going anywhere, I’ll always be around. Remember that okay? I will always be here with you. Don’t EVER think that I won’t because I will.”_

_“ But…I’m scared.”_

_“I know son. Please listen to me. You have no reason to be scared. What do I always tell you?”,_ Frank looked at his son sniffling and looking down at his feet.

  
_“Eddie. What do I always tell you?”_ , Frank said more sternly.

Eddie looked up at his father and wiped the tears streaming down his face, _“That I am the bravest person you know but papa I don’t feel so brave.”_

_“Stop that. You are and you want to know why? Because you are my son. I have seen you be brave with my own eyes. Don’t you let anyone take that away from you.”_

Eddie gave a sincere smile towards his dad and crossed his heart and sat down at the edge of the hospital bed. 

_“Eddie?”_

_“Yes, dad?”_

_“Promise me one thing.”_

_  
“Hm?”,_ Eddie looked over at him confused.

 _“Promise me you will always be true to yourself. I don’t want you to…forget who you are because of this. I want you to learn English and to read all the comic books you want and chase after your dreams. Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?”_ , Frank looked over at his son who stuck his tongue out to think.

_“Hm.. that’s easy. I’m going to be a doctor.”_

_“Why’s that?”,_ Frank said somberly as if already knowing the answer.

 _“To help people like you. I don’t want anyone to… lose someone like you._ ”, Eddie began crying as his father pulled him back in for a hug and kissed the top of his head.

 _“I love you so much Eds. You are going to take over the world when you’re older… I’ll see you soon I promise_.”, Frank muttered.

 _“I love you too papa.”_ , Eddie continued sobbing into his father’s shoulder. _  
_

That was the last time Eddie ever saw him.

Frank Kaspbrak passed away the next morning in his sleep and Eddie didn’t know what to do. Everything in his life had just shifted for the worse. His once perfect life with his perfect parents and home turned into one dead parent and one parent who might as well be dead for treating Eddie as if he was the one that killed Frank and like he was the most fragile being to ever set on Earth. Once, she heard the news of Frank’s death, Sonia immediately packed up their things and bought tickets to New York where his aunt and some cousins lived to reset their life away from Italy. Eddie felt as if they were running away from Frank’s death. He hated the idea of moving and not knowing any English. He will have to deal with years of pain and frustration, until he is finally fed up with his life and Sonia’s shit… but that won’t be for another 6 years when he is 16 years old. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this has been in my head for a while to have the losers club have powers/ i really wanted an umbrella academy version of it because it seems that there isn't one on here so this is where this came from! BUT it's not really following the plot of the umbrella academy i just wanted to borrow their powers for the losers lmao
> 
> I hope y'all like this please let me know , I like hearing what you guys think! Thank you xx <3


End file.
